higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Erwachendes Unglück Kapitel 1 - Fangen spielen
Eine neue Welt hat für Rika begonnen. Sie sitzt nachts am Fenster mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und redet scheinbar mit sich selbst, während Satoko schläft. Rika denkt über die vergangene Welt von Tsumihoroboshi-hen nach, in der Rena sich von der Endstufe des Hinamizawa-Syndroms erholte und Keiichi sich an die von ihm in einer anderen Welt begangenen Morde erinnern konnte. Dennoch wurde Rika auch in dieser Welt wieder ermordet. Rika sagt, sie sei ein bisschen müde. Aber was sich in der letzten Welt verändert hat, scheint ihr Mut zu machen. Da wacht Satoko auf und fragt Rika, mit wem sie geredet habe. Rika sagt ihr, sie habe ein Selbstgespräch geführt. Am nächsten Tag stellt sich heraus, dass Satoko sich selbst regelmäßig Spritzen setzen muss und das nicht als sehr angenehm empfindet. Rika sagt, dass Satoko ideal für dieses Ernährungsexperiment sei. In der Schule stellt Satoko wie immer Keiichi Fallen. Nachdem Keiichi sich so richtig wegen der Fallen aufgeregt hat, kommt Shion Satoko zu Hilfe, da sie in dieser Welt in Hinamizawa zur Schule geht und für den verschwundenen Satoshi auf Satoko aufpasst. Als Keiichi sich doch noch an Satoko rächen will, wirft er versehentlich einen Lappen in Chies Gesicht, die gerade den Klassenraum betreten will. Beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen versucht Shion, Satoko dazu zu bringen, Kürbisse zu essen. Rika ermutigt Satoko ebenfalls. Als Rena in ihren Kawaii-Modus verfällt und beide "mit nach Hause nehmen will", bemerkt Satoko, wie Rika für einen kurzen Moment leicht depressiv wirkt. Die letzten Minuten im Sportunterricht dürfen die Kinder machen was sie wollen. Die Clubmitglieder beschließen, "Zombie-Fangen" zu spielen. Alle Gefangenen werden ihrerseits zu "Zombies" und fangen die verbleibenden Teilnehmer. Dabei werden alle möglichen faulen Tricks angewendet. Satoko hat es besonders auf Keiichi abgesehen, da er mit einer Fangfrage ihren Start verzögert hat. Keiichi versteckt sich schließlich in einem Schuppen und muss sich von dort aus anhören, wie schmutzige Gerüchte über ihn verbreitet werden, um ihn herbeizulocken. Schließlich wird er gefangen und anscheinend ist nur noch Rena übrig. Als Keiichi sie fangen will, schafft Rena es, ihn durch einen verführerisch-unschuldigen Spruch "erstarren" zu lassen. Am Ende des Spiels stellt sich heraus, dass Shion und Mion sich nur als Zombies ausgegeben haben. Das heißt, die Gewinner sind Rena, Mion und Shion. Rika und Satoko müssen auf dem Heimweg Dienstmädchen-Kostüme und Keiichi ein Ballerina-Kostüm mit Schwanenhals tragen. Besonders Keiichis Kostüm erregt wieder einmal viel Aufmerksamkeit unter den Dorfbewohnern. In dieser Situation treffen sie auf Irie Kyousuke, Jirou Tomitake und Miyo Takano. Miyo erzählt Keiichi etwas über die jährlichen Serienmorde am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals. Doch da Rika und Satoko anwesend sind, die dadurch ihre Eltern verloren haben, brechen sie das Thema ab. Nachdem Satoko und Rika nach Hause gegangen sind, erzählen Shion, Mion und Rena Keiichi die ganze Geschichte. Sie sind besorgt, dass Keiichi ihre Freundschaft anzweifelt, und sagen, dass sie bloß seinen Eindruck von ihrem Dorf nicht ruinieren wollten. Aber zur Erleichterung seiner Freundinnen geht Keiichi sehr gelassen mit dem Geheimnis um. Am Abend macht Rika wieder einen abwesenden Eindruck. Satoko sagt zu Rika, dass sie ihr als ihrer Freundin alles anvertrauen könne. Es sei besser, mit seinen Freunden über seine Probleme zu sprechen. Rika erinnert sich daran, wie sie in Tsumihoroboshi-hen zusammen auf dem Schrottplatz über Freundschaft gesprochen haben. Rika glaubt, dass Satoko sich vielleicht auch an etwas aus einer anderen Welt erinnern konnte. Sie will von Satoko wissen, wo sie diese Aussage über Freundschaft gehört habe. Aber Satoko sagt, das komme von ihr selbst. Sie wundert sich nun um so mehr über Rikas Verhalten und ihre seltsame Frage. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)